Love Which is True
by Stardust of Orion
Summary: Aang and Katara are deeply in love, but Aang realizes that Katara and Zuko are also in love, though they would never act on it. Zutaraang Aang x Katara x Zuko
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, but I do own this story in its entirety.

**Title**: Love Which is True

**Author**: Stardust of Orion

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Not much to warn about.

**Summary**: Aang and Katara are deeply in love, but Aang realizes that Katara and Zuko are also in love, though they would never act on that love. Zutaraang (Aang x Katara x Zuko)

**Author's Note**: This story was originally written to end here, with this first chapter. I decided, however, to go on and see where it led. To honor that first drabble, I've made it the first chapter and tell you now: choose to read other chapters, or don't. It's up to you. Each of the three chapters, as well as epilogue, are meant to be a place where the story could end. It's up to you if you want to know how _I_ chose to end the story, or if you just want to imagine the various possibilities that might have happened.

**

* * *

Love Which is True**

Chapter 1: Innocence

Aang watched Katara as she gracefully swooped her hands toward the ankle deep water, quietly practicing her bending stances. The fire lilies bobbed gently in the undulating water. Her pale blue dress hung loosely around her legs, dipping into the water and soaking it up, until cords of a darker blue shot up from the bottom of the skirt creating wave-like patterns. She was beautiful.

He felt a pang in his soul. He knew, but did she understand? Did she willfully hide these feelings from him or just from herself?

The image of her at dinner the night before, in a sleek white dress with sleeves that trailed almost to the floor, standing next to Fire Lord Zuko, made him cringe. The two benders had clearly been engrossed in each other's words, soft smiles playing about their lips as they spoke of old times and shared interests. It left him feeling terrified and…sorrowful, both for himself and for them. He had always sensed the deep connection between the two, especially after all they had been through together. He understood there was a certain amount of sexual attraction, though when it first began so many years ago, he hadn't been able to define it.

There he'd finally admitted it to himself in very clear terms. Sexual attraction. Though he also knew that it went far beyond mere attraction. If it were only that, it wouldn't be quite so worrisome, but their feelings ran much deeper.

And it was understandable. They were both passionate, strong-willed benders, deeply hurt by the loss of their mothers, desperate to find their own place in this world. They had fought and struggled; been hated enemies. The violence that had kept them apart had scarred both of them, fundamentally harming them. But eventually they had been brought to their knees when the weight of understanding, both of themselves and each other, had hit them. This understanding finally led to them becoming true friends. Zuko was fire and Katara was ice, but that did not mean that they were incompatible- rather it meant that there was a deep and abiding passion between them though it remained unlit. What may have been natural and beautiful had never been allowed to develop, for a myriad of reasons.

And Katara had been content. He knew she had. She loved him and the Avatar knew it, but her heart had never been completely free. There was always a place, tucked away carefully, that belonged to Zuko and Aang knew that it would always be that way. There was some part of her that he could neither fill nor fulfill and he would never be able to, simply because _he_ was not Zuko. It was not her fault, he realized with clarity, nor was it Zuko's fault. He could see Zuko's own tenderness towards Katara, and knew they both shared a similar fate. They would always feel incomplete.

Neither Zuko nor Katara had ever overstepped the boundaries. They were blameless on all levels. They were both innocents and innocence embodied, so he had nothing to accuse them of; no reason to be angry. This is just how it was and none of them could change it.

Neither Katara nor Zuko were unhappy on a conscious level, at least not anything more than a passing feeling of loneliness and longing for that which never came to be. Yet this part of them couldn't be denied because of its very nature. It was beautiful and sacred in its own way, yet insidious and it would slowly poison any relationship they had. It would destroy his and Katara's union, which was only a month and a week away now. They had planned it to take place on his 18th birthday. And so he was at a loss again.

He loved Katara with everything he had. He'd always loved her. But in his heart, he knew it was wrong to hold her; to keep her from growing and achieving all that she was meant for. Katara loved him and wanted to be with him, of that much he was also certain. She would break if he forced her away. How could he keep her and let her go? How could they love one another freely, completely, for eternity and yet honor her and Zuko's love for one another, which wasn't going to just stop or fade away? Time had already proven that it was true love, which could not be broken or lost, even though what he and Katara also shared was true love.

And what of Zuko? He had to carefully consider him in all this as well. For it wasn't just his own life and Katara's that were effected, but also Zuko's. He and Zuko had formed a close bond over the years and deeply cared for one another. He knew Zuko's love for his two friends would keep him from speaking; from forever changing their lives, but it wouldn't be enough. In the end, they would all get hurt if he and Katara did marry, but so too would they all be hurt if his and Katara's relationship ended.

It was times such as these, when the weight of the world and people's lives almost overwhelmed him. Being the Avatar gave him clarity and a deep spiritual understanding, but it was a great burden. It gave him the sight to see what would happen in their marriage if it went forward now; what Katara and Zuko needed. And it broke his heart.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: As I said, by all means read on or don't. Maybe you like not knowing for certain how Aang will handle the situation. That's okay. Anyways, please review. Any and all would be welcome, so long as they are constructive. I have all the chapters done, but I still need to do some editing. I think I will have the next chapter up within a few days though.

_Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion_


	2. Changing

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope I make you all proud...or at least happy with the way I have continued with the story. (Which reminds me, I will say again, and for the last time, that it is perfectly fine to stop where I ended the first chapter, especially if you have very definite ideas about where you want the story to go. It is certainly my hope you will _want_ to continue though, and that you will appreciate this next chapter.)

Out of the many ways I envisioned this could play out, I chose this path. It just seemed right, plus I think it turned out the way I wanted my first Zutaraang (also my first Avatar: The Last Airbender) to turn out. I tried hard to make sure that the characters were NOT OOC (out of character), which is kind of difficult sometimes. Let me know if you see any major issues with OOCness or any other mistakes. Try to keep in mind though, that this is several years after the series, so their characters would have changed and grown somewhat over time.

* * *

Chapter 2: Changing

Aang took a deep breath, calming the beating of his heart. Katara continued to sweep gracefully through her bending poses, creating a beautiful, harmonious and yes, sensual dance. Often he would join her, the two becoming one through the dance, but not today. Watching her calmed his spirit. He would meditate on these questions. Seek back through his many life-times and through the spirit world for guidance. In his heart he felt he knew what the correct answer was, but he needed to be sure.

He sat there in the garden, next to the pond, the quiet sounds of birds and bugs, the wind through the leaves and grass, the soft warmth of the sun, all helping to calm his soul. He sat with his eyes closed, meditating on the world around him, seeking answers through nature. Finally he dove deeper, back into his unconscious memories and into the spirit world.

His eyes opened several hours later, the shadows having grown long with the slowly setting sun. Katara had long since gone into the palace. He had felt her soft lips brush against his forehead, even as he walked in the world beyond. And now he understood what would be the best for all of them.

* * *

She was sitting on their bed when he entered the room, already wearing her nightgown. His favorite- seafoam green. It was thin enough to allow the soft shadows of her breasts and thighs to be visible, which only heightened his pain. He stood for a moment, watching her read a scroll in the dying light. The curtains fluttered gently about the bed, sweet breezes wafting in from the gardens beyond. She glanced up and smiled softly at him, before going back to her reading.

"Katara?"

"Hm?"

Aang took another deep breath, steadying himself for the task ahead. He sat in front of her on the bed and gently ran his hand over her fingers. "I'd like to talk to you about something. Would you hear me out?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "Of course Aang." She rolled up the scroll and set it on the nightstand, turning to give her full attention to her lover. Her brow furrowed slightly as she watched him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, not exactly. I just have something important to say. And then we have a lot to discuss, I think." She waited expectantly and he continued slowly. "Katara, I'm not really sure how to say this." He took a deep breath, "I-I know that you have feelings for Zuko." He watched as her eyes widened slowly, confusion and then guilt and pain mixing. He held up his hand quickly before she could speak. "I've known this for a long time, but I had hoped that it was a passing fancy. I saw last night that it wasn't."

"Aang, please, I-" She tried to speak, but he again held up his hand, silencing her.

"Katara, my love, I _know _you love me, but I also know that a part of you loves Zuko, whether you are willing to admit it or not. I'm the Avatar, which means I can sense many things not said and that also gives me a huge responsibility. I'm not upset with you," he hurried to explain when he saw the deep pain flash through her blue eyes while she seemed to hunch into herself. "I know that you never meant for this, Katara. I also know it isn't Zuko's fault...but he is in love with you too." At this, her eyes flew up to his. They were filled with her own longing to have her feelings returned, yet there was also fear that Aang was hurt and abandoning her. His heart clenched tightly to see the warring emotions flicker across her face. He could see the desperation and deep love for him in her eyes, but he continued, unable to give her reassurances.

"I-I've spent the whole afternoon meditating on this problem…and it _is _a problem, Katara." He felt tears well up in his own eyes, even as he watched the wetness overflow onto her cheeks. "We would be happy in our marriage for a long time, because we both love each other, but eventually…this would destroy it; destroy us- destroy you…_and _Zuko. It's too much for you both to bear. We all care about each other too much to allow something like this to wound us so deeply and so permanently." She let out a strangled noise at his words, trying to suppress her sob of desolation. "Katara…please…I have to do what is best for _all_ of us. I have to try." She continued to weep silently, her shoulders shaking, one hand clenched tightly around the sheets as if it were a lifeline keeping her from sinking.

"I've thought about this from every angle," he continued quietly. "I've played so many different scenarios in my mind. It was so hard to figure out what was truth and what was merely a lover's wish, but I know the correct path now. One that will give us all spiritual fulfillment, even if at times it seems bitter."

"A-Aang," she managed to wrench his name from her lips. He twisted the sheets in his hands, even as she continued to do the same. This was harder then he had thought it would be. He couldn't think of the correct words to say what he knew needed to be said. Finally, he sighed and stated simply, "We can't continue our relationship like this. We have to let Zuko in."

Nothing. She hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, had barely breathed for the past few minutes. She continued to stare at him dumbly, trying to comprehend his words. He simply stared back at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand; to not think too harshly of him.

"W-What does that mean?"

"Our love is true, Katara, of that I am certain, but your and Zuko's love is true also. We'll all be hurt very deeply if you and I marry or if you and Zuko marry, just as we would all be hurt if we went our separate paths. The only way then is for us both to be with you."

"Wha-!" Her wail turned into a spluttered cry of rage. Now _that _he didn't expect, although really, it _was _Katara. His strong, beautiful waterbender. Not so surprising after all, now that he thought about it. "You intend to share me like I was a piece of-of-of…"

Ah. So that was what she was mad about. "No! I would never want that, Katara!" He watched as she quickly mastered her emotions, so raw from grief, fear, and now anger. "I know that many will look down upon this, but I think that we will all find fulfillment by being in an equal relationship with each other. That means, we all…well, marry one another. We all love and care for one another, this would just be an extension of that."

She stared at him, but this time she fully comprehended his words. "You think that we should…a-all three of us," she struggled for a moment, before finally finishing lamely, "together."

He smiled gently at her. "Yes. Together. That is how we should be. We can be together, Katara," he let his voice fall to a whisper. "It will set us all free from this pain and loneliness." She worried her hands together for a minute as she mulled over his words. She was so strong, so down-to-earth and able to cope with sudden changes. He loved that about her.

"But what about Zuko? What will he say to this plan?"

"We'll talk to him together, if you think you could want this too. Lay everything out on the table, but I am sure that in the end, he will see this is a wonderful thing. He is mature and calmer now. He'll see this as a beautiful gift for all of us. A special spiritual bond that is being created around us." He smirked as he looked at her wide, hopeful eyes. "Though I am sure we will get quite a lot of yelling before he comes to see this as wisdom."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be most welcome. Should have the next chapter up within a couple days.


	3. New Beginning

**Author's Note**: Enjoy! Review if you can.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Beginning

They spent much of the night simply talking; sometimes crying. They had much to tell each other, much to admit even to themselves. Though their relationship wasn't ending, it _was_ changing, and the thought of sharing their lives with someone else was both sweet and bitter, even if that person was their dear friend.

Aang sat on the bed, watching Katara as she finished dressing. A deep blue gown this time, with a paler blue over-tunic. She braided a blue cord into her hair and dabbed on sea rose perfume. Finally, sighing, she met Aang's eyes in the reflection of the glass.

"You'll do most of the talking, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, lets go see if the Fire Lord is available to speak with us."

He grinned at her tone. So formal. She was worried. "It will be okay, Katara."

"If you say so...then I know it will." She swept past him and out the door into the long hall. She walked confidently until she reached the massive doors of the Fire Lord's study which was flanked by two guards on each side. The guards bowed their head politely before swiftly knocking on the door to announce them. They were immediately allowed into the room, the door shutting with a quiet click behind them. And there they were, about to change all of their lives.

Zuko's head was bent over some papers, but he looked up and smiled at them to come forward and sit down, before he bent back down to finish signing papers. He swept them to the side when he was done. "I had hoped to see you two at breakfast and ask you for your input in planning the Four Nations' Festival which, as you know, the main celebration is taking place in the Fire Nation this year." He chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a party planner."

"We'd be happy to help, Zuko."

"Could we talk to you about something, first?"

"Yes, of course." Zuko looked back and forth between them, finally noticing how solemn and ill at ease they both looked. He quickly straightened in his chair, growing more worried as he watched Katara fidget with the folds of her dress. Why wouldn't she look up at him? Finally, not getting anything from her, he turned his attention to Aang, only to see large gray eyes staring into his own.

"Katara and I spent the night talking about a serious matter that has come to light. One that can no longer be ignored." Zuko watched Aang carefully and tried to wait patiently for him to continue.

"I've noticed the way you two are when you are around each other," Aang stated suddenly. Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach. Aang continued without seeming to notice the sudden flush in Zuko's cheeks or the uncomfortable shifting he did in his chair. "Though I think most of the time it seems to be on a fairly subconscious level. I know that neither of you would purposely hurt me."

"I wouldn't, Aang. Hurt you or Katara on purpose, I mean. Please, can't we just let this go."

Aang saw the pain in Zuko's eyes, but continued forward. Stopping now would be worse then not having said anything in the first place. "I know you have feelings for each other. That you have for a long time now. I had hoped they would fade with time, but they haven't, which proves to me that you both truly love each other, though I know Katara truly loves me as well." Aang watched Zuko trying to steady himself with deep breaths, a technique he had helped teach the new Fire Lord in order to aid in calming himself down. Katara's warmth shifted closer to him, and he glanced over to see her leaning in towards him, until her hand was cradled in his own. It was difficult for her to see Zuko's pain.

He sighed and hung his head. "I spent a long time yesterday meditating. I couldn't figure out what to do. I know that if Katara and I marry, this love between the two of you would only slowly destroy the marriage." He looked up in time to see Zuko's eyes grow wide with panic. "But if I broke off with Katara, it would break her heart. Even if you and she got together and were happy for a time, the love between her and I would slowly destroy your marriage as well. Not to mention our friendship, which has become so important to the both of us."

"Please, Aang, we don't have to do this." Zuko managed to croak out the words, but couldn't seem to figure out what to say next, too pained for all of them to find the right words.

"Katara and I discussed the matter and she agrees with me. So," he squeezed Katara's hand, "we would like you…well, to join with us."

Katara took a steadying breath and squeezed his hand before trying to clarify. "What we mean, is that we'd like to begin a new relationship which includes you as well."

Zuko's eyes flew to Katara, trying to comprehend her words. His reaction was so close to Katara's, it would have been comical, if they had been discussing any other issue. Finally, the emotion of rage won out. "What? Are you crazy!" he yelled before storming out the door, pulling it behind him so that it slammed, sounding ominously like thunder. That was no easy feat, considering how heavy the huge metal doors were.

Katara sat in stunned silence, staring at his empty seat. She was gripping Aang's hand so hard, he felt like it would be ripped off. "Katara?" He gently loosened her fingers, as tears began to slip down her cheeks. He sat there in silence, gently rubbing his hand over hers. "We expected this reaction from him at first. Give him time."

Seven minutes later they were still sitting there quietly when the door opened and Zuko strode in, every inch the dignified and mature Fire Lord. He sat down, back rigid, and folded his hands on the desk. "Please continue." He glanced up at them, finally seeing Katara's red eyes and Aang's pained expression. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he mumbled out an apology. "You two are my dearest friends and if you both think this is a good idea…well, then I want to hear you out."

Aang sat forward, eagerly, relieved that Zuko was ready to listen. "We should all marry each other; form a completely equal relationship. Katara and I love each other, you and she love each other, and you and I love each other, though perhaps it isn't _that _kind of love, at least not now. But we do love each other as friends, best friends, and there is no reason that bond can't develop into a slightly different kind of love if we nurture it in that direction."

Zuko just blinked at him, his inability to comprehend _how_ that love could develop between the two men clearly written on his face. His next words were reluctant at best. "If you say so…Avatar."

Aang ignored his tone and instead, leaned over and gently grasped Katara's chin, turning her head so that she was facing him. He kissed her, gently and passionately. He heard her small noise of pleasure before grudgingly releasing her and turning back to Zuko, who was watching them with a wounded expression. "If you two would like, you should kiss." They were both caught off guard by his words, especially after that particular display of affection. Finally, Katara seemed to sense Aang's purpose and she rose gracefully and walked around the desk until she was looking down into Zuko's eyes, raised questioningly to hers. She bent down and brushed her lips against his. Who deepened the kiss, neither ever knew, but several moments later Zuko was standing, one arm wrapped around Katara's waist and the other running through her hair. Katara, for her part, was clinging to Zuko, pressing herself up and into the kiss.

Aang watched the two, carefully observing, his heart feeling like it would shatter if he didn't wrench them apart, but he steeled himself. He forcefully made his mind calm down. Zuko hadn't agreed yet, but Aang honestly believed, deep down, that Zuko would eventually agree to this relationship. That's why he had suggested they kiss in the first place. Reminding himself of this belief stopped the pain from constricting his heart and he found himself smiling as he watched them.

When they finally broke apart, they turned to look at him, rather wide-eyed and fearful, but when they saw his smile they each relaxed. "But you know, that means that we should kiss too, Zuko." He laughed as he saw Zuko's eyes almost bulge out. "Aw, come on, it isn't _that _terrible…Fire Lord."

Zuko immediately stiffened, both at the slightly challenging tone and the reminder of his position. "Fine! I can do that."

Aang just grinned at him and waited until Zuko could get a grip on himself. He slowly walked over to Aang and they stood there staring at each other for a long while. Finally, Aang quickly and chastely kissed him, but it was Zuko who met the challenge and pulled Aang back into a 'real' kiss. It wasn't earth-shattering, but, surprisingly, neither seemed to find it totally unpleasant either. Katara watched them and smiled to herself. And just like Aang had said, everything was going to be okay.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. It is the epilogue, which is a great place for fluff, so be warned all you fluff haters, because it most definitely has fluffiness. :)

_Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion_


	4. Epilogue: Truple

**Author's Note**: Warning, fluff ensues. Oh, and no, the chapter title is not misspelled. I explain it in the Author's Note after the epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue: Truple

The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't too hot. There were a few puffy white clouds slowly making their way across the wide expanse of blue sky over the Fire Nation capital. Three months to the day from when they all agreed to follow this course of action found them in one of the larger gardens of the palace.

Their friends and family had gathered to watch the ceremony uniting them. Outside the palace walls, many from all nations had gathered, waiting to hear the announcement that the Avatar, the Fire Lord, and the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's chief were finally married.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko stood amongst the many flowers and trees near a small waterfall, which quietly trickled over charcoal gray rocks. They somehow managed to look perfectly in place even though they all wore formal attire. All three were facing each other, forming the three points of a triangle as they listened to a monk say the traditional marriage prayers and blessings from each of their nations.

As the monk finished the last of the blessings, a light breeze picked up. Katara gently pushed back a few loose strands of hair that fluttered about her face, almost knocking one of the snapdragon orchids from her hair. A slight blush to crept into her cheeks. Zuko, who had been standing regally in the traditional red, black, and gold robes of a Fire Lord, grinned widely at her and then at Aang. She immediately relaxed and smiled over at the Avatar to see if he too had caught what had happened. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, almost making her snort with laughter, but she caught herself just in time.

"Please join hands and declare your intentions and your hearts."

They complied with the monk, stretching their arms out and each taking the hand of one of the other two, the triangle now complete. By previous agreement, Aang spoke first. He raised his voice for all his friends- his family- to hear.

"I, Aang of the Air Nomads, and Avatar, declare myself united to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko, Lord of the Fire Nation." His voice became more intimate and sweet as he grasped their hands tighter, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. "I love you," he stated, letting this simple poignant phrase encompass the two precious people standing before him.

"I, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, declare myself united to Aang of the Air Nomads and Zuko of the Fire Nation. I love you both dearly."

"I, Zuko, Lord of the Fire Nation, declare myself united to Aang of the Air Nomads and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I pledge my love to you both until my dying day."

When they each had stated their vows, the monk continued. "You may now kiss." They smiled happily at one another. Still holding hands, they leaned forward until there lips all met softly in the middle.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Well, if you are ever going to have sappy romance in your life, a wedding is definitely the place. I thought it was sweet anyways. Send me reviews on this chapter and the story as a whole. They'll help fuel my writing of future stories.

Ok, the term "Truple" was coined by my sweetie, who uses it to refer to a group of three people in a committed relationship together AND who are all on an 'equal' standing with one another. So, there's no 'husband with two wives' or 'wife with two husbands' or any other variation thereof, just three people in a mutual relationship where all are equal partners on a physical, emotional, and spiritual level. The term 'trinogamy' has been started by a group on the internet to mean a very similar idea, but my sweetie (and I) prefer to use the cute term "truple," at least in everyday use. You all are free to use it as well!

Oh, and I should mention that yes, it is possible for three people to kiss each other at the same time. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

I am writing a Yukka (Yue x Sokka) one-shot next. I should have it ready in a week or week and a half, possibly sooner. You never know.

_

* * *

Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion_


End file.
